DigiGirl Crush
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: XROS WARS!Shoutmon/HumanOC!Recent to the Digital World, Taiki and his friends meet a strange girl and... she can DigiXros with her own Digimon! And suddenly, why is Shoutmon so upset when she's with ChibiKamemon? Hope you like!


**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Digimon Xros Wars or anything related! **

**A/N:** Um, this is my first Digimon fic, please be nice. There are ideas taken from Yugioh, Noah living in a virtual world. I know this is a strange pairing, please bare with me. Sorry for the OOCness! Please review!

**There's some altered information and invented monsters here to fit my story!**

~.~.~.

Taiki ate as he watched the faery dancer. He'd saved Shoutmon today, his friends wanted to go home but he decided to do it tomorrow. He'd been greeted by everyone that had been left of the villagers. There had been a girl there too, who, when she caught his eyes had nodded at him in greeting before he'd lost track of her. Now she watched the dancers from the shadows. He hadn't seen her smile or talk to any of them, but then, he hadn't been here long enough for that. But she was another human.

"Hey, Shoutmon," he said his eyes trained on the girl so as not to lose sight of her.

"Taiki?"

"Who's that?" he said still looking at the girl.

Shoutmon followed his line of sight. He made a strange noise and Taiki couldn't help it, he looked at the small red reptilian. "I didn't know she was here," he said standing and going toward her. When she realized this, she gave Taiki an accusing look before she left. "Wait!" Shoutmon shouted after her. He came back some time later. "She went away," was all he said.

"Who is she?" he asked again.

Shoutmon looked at the fire in front of him, as he resumed his seat next to Taiki. "She came here several years ago, shortly before the Bagura Army began its attacks. She used to live here with her brother, but he was killed, and she took to traveling. She comes here from time to time. She's changed a lot after her brother's death," he said.

Taiki blinked. Poor girl, she was here alone. But… she's been here for a long time if she had been here before the Bagura Army began attacking. And she looked so young, perhaps two or three years older than him. He nodded and turned back to the dancing faery but being distracted he wasn't really looking at her.

The next morning Taiki and his friends set out without any of the Digimon, as they were determined on finding a way home, something Shoutmon hadn't agreed with and decided he wouldn't help them. They, unfortunately, ran into MadLeomon and Orochimon. They were cornered but to Taiki's relief Shoutmon stopped an attack, and admitted he wouldn't just leave them. However, Shoutmon couldn't hold them on their own, even with Ballistamon it was hard. One of Orochimon's heads threw them into the side of the cliff there. Both Digimon watched as the Orochimon was about to attack them, when the attack was interfered by another Digimon. Shoutmon looked at Taiki, who looked just as confused as him, and then looked up. He saw her standing there.

"Kudo! DigiXros them!" she ordered. "I can only hold them off for so long!" Once Taiki had DigiXrossed them, she called her Digimon back, and watched as MadLeomon absorbed Orochimon. It was a hard battle, but in the end Shoutmon X2 won. When she had made sure of this, she ordered her Digimon back into the Xros Loader and began taking her leave. After a good distance she prepared to travel to another Zone.

"Wait!" Taiki shouted after the girl, she was about to go. "Wait!" he called again. She stopped but didn't turn around right away, in fact, when she did, it almost seemed reluctant. She didn't speak, only stared at him, and only him. "Thank you, for helping us," he said out of breath when they all reached her.

She gave a terse nod. "Glad I could help," she replied.

"What's your name?" Akari asked.

The girl shifted her direct gaze to Akari, again, focusing solely on her. "Call me Grey," was all she said.

"You're human," Zenjiro commented. She only stared at him.

"How long have you been here?" Taiki asked quickly.

She focused back on him. "A while. I was the first human to come to this world in a long time," she informed.

"How do you get back?" Akari queried.

Her eyes fixated on Akari. "It's been too long since I have gone to your world, I don't remember how to. I cannot help you with that," she replied.

"Don't you want to go back?" Zenjiro questioned.

"If I did, I would have already done it. I have nothing to go back to," she said with a cold stare.

Taiki noticed something else. "You're Xros Loader… it's different from mine," he said showing her his.

She blinked focusing on his Xros Loader and then looking at the one in her hand. She shrugged. "Yes, they are. What is your reason for being here?" It was the first question she asked.

"We've decided to stay… and help Shoutmon," Taiki answered with a smile.

She nodded. "You have a very kind heart, Kudo Taiki. I wish you and your group luck. Goodbye," she said before turning and walking away from them.

"Wait!" this time it was Shoutmon. She stopped again, though there was something different about her stance. She seemed even more reluctant to turn around. When he reached her he looked up at her. "Stay with us," he offered.

She blinked at him and her eyes were unreadable. "I am of no use to you, I have no reason to," she answered.

"You helped us now, didn't you? We would like it if you joined us," Taiki told her.

"Yeah, so you can stay," Shoutmon said still looking up at her.

She had not looked up at Taiki when he spoke, her focus still on Shoutmon. She was silent a long moment. "I have no want to lose my freedom. I don't want any ties to anyone," she said as way of explanation.

"You won't lose it, you'll be able to travel like you always do, just that you'll be with us and you'll help us too," Shoutmon reasoned.

Another long silence. "All right, just don't be too bothersome. Take in counter that I can leave when I wish," she let them know. She didn't look too happy about her decision either.

Shoutmon however, seemed excited for the both of them. "All right!" he said with a grin.

They found she liked being alone, and though with them, she usually walked apart from them, often looking at her surroundings or seeming distracted. They hadn't seen a single Digimon with her, except the one she had used to help them with, so they suspected she kept them in the Xros Loader. "Don't you ever let your Digimon out?" Taiki asked her.

She blinked as if coming out of a trance. "Some of my Digimon are nocturnal," was all she replied.

~.~.~.

They were in trouble. MadLeomon had just absorbed Apemon and took the form of MadLeomon Final Mode. Kiriha was only watching, not taking any part in it unless Taiki agreed to subject to him, which he wouldn't do. He was taken out of his thoughts when Grey walked forward. "What are you doing?" Taiki asked with concern.

She turned her head slightly. "Stay there," she said. She took out her Xros Loader. "Wingamon! Gearmon!" she called and two of her Digimon appeared. "Xros 3! DigiXros!" she called. Taiki didn't understand why 'Xros 3' when there were only two Digimon. His question was soon answered… when she, as in the girl, Grey, fused with them. She was equipped with an armor as wings sprouted from her back. She looked momentarily uncomfortable before her face set. She held a sword in her hand. She flew up to where Shoutmon X3 was. "We need to attack together," she instructed, her eyes fixated on MadLeomon Final Mode. Shoutmon X3 nodded after a pause. "Heavy Sword Slash!" she said attacking at the same Shoutmon X3 attacked. The attack weakened MadLeomon but he recovered enough to make an attack. She attempted to attack herself, but was flung backwards with a powerful punch. She fell, not recovered enough to fly and she hit the ground hard. She groaned and stood up shakily.

"Grey!" Taiki shouted running toward her, the others close behind.

"Stay where you are!" she managed to shout. Sucking in a breath, she became airborne again. "We have to attack together again!" she told Shoutmon X3. "Don't argue, we don't have time for that!" She shouted. Together, they attacked and were able to land a hit. MadLeomon roared and made an attack toward Shoutmon X3, which she blocked with her sword. Relieved she drew back and unfortunately wasn't able to dodge the attack of MadLeomon on time. Again, she ended up on the ground. She had weakened it significantly along with Shoutmon X3, so she was okay with that. However, she wasn't able to stand again. She groaned and stirred. Finally, this was about to end, how nice. She smiled faintly and she let her eyes close.

The others and Taiki ran toward her. "Grey!" they shouted. She laid motionless there.

When Shoutmon X3 defeated MadLeomon Final Mode, the DigiXros dissolved, each to their respective bodies.

Shoutmon was there in an instant. "Grey! Grey!" he shouted. He sat the limp body up, leaning it against him and shook her. "Grey!" he shouted. "Come on, wake up!" he shouted. He shook her again. Some time passed. She finally stirred and groaned. "Grey!" Shoutmon shook her again, more gently this time.

Her lips moved silently in an attempt to say something. She stirred again and slowly began opening her eyes. "A-Alex?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. "Where are you?"

"Grey," Shoutmon said quietly. He shook her gently again. "Grey, he isn't here."

She made a pained sound before heaving herself up to a sitting position, with Shoutmon's help. She was silent a long moment. "Shoutmon?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm right here," he said patting her shoulder gently.

"You got him didn't you? You all did?" she asked in that same small voice.

"Yeah. We're all okay too," he replied.

She gave the faintest of smiles it could barely be counted as one. "Good," she said with a tired nod.

"Hm, so you managed this time." They all turned to look at Kiriha, except for Grey. "At a cost, but you managed. We'll meet again, Kudo Taiki," he said and left. Their attention turned again to Grey, who didn't move at all.

"Grey, thank you," Taiki said.

She exhaled loudly through her nose. "Go. Take the Code Crown and go," she took a couple of breaths and continued with, "If you're really intent on helping Shoutmon be king, go to the next zone."

"We're not leaving here until you're okay," Shoutmon interjected and shook her violently. She groaned in pain.

"Shoutmon, don't shake her like that, it hurts her!" Taiki said as Akari said something along the same lines.

"She's coming with us," the Digimon said stubbornly but stopped shaking her.

She smiled slightly at him. "But then I'll be with Alex," she whispered and she seemed happy despite the pain she was obviously in.

Shoutmon glared at her. "Not today you won't!" he exclaimed.

"Who's Alex?" Zenjiro asked.

"My brother… he's dead," she answered turning her head slightly away from them, toward Shoutmon. "You told them, didn't you?"

"I don't know everything. Just that you came, that your brother was killed and you traveled. That's what I told Taiki," Shoutmon answered.

There was a long silence Cutemon broke. "Let me heal you, kyu," he said standing next to her.

"Go on Cutemon," Shoutmon encouraged. It seemed like Grey didn't want to but she didn't say anything.

Cutemon blinked and proceeded to heal her. It took a long time because she was badly hurt, but he was finally able to. "Okay, are you feeling better, kyu?"

Grey's body relaxed against Shoutmon who was still holding her. "Yes… thank you, Cutemon."

"I just don't want to see any of you sad, kyu," he replied with a smile.

Grey's lips quirked and she patted Cutemon on the head. The next words brought everyone that lived on Xros World short. "What's a Code Crown by the way?" Taiki asked.

And so, everyone, except Grey, proceeded to tell him what it was. So, he took the Code Crown, which turned into a chip. He stared at it, but didn't insert it in his Xros Loader. "I didn't know you could Xros with Digimon," he said and looked at her.

She didn't look at him. "You can't. Just me, only I can do that, it's why my Xros Loader is different," she answered.

"How do you do it?" he asked all the same.

"I'm only data," she said wish a slight shrug.

They all blinked at her. "What is that supposed to mean? We thought you were human!" Akari said.

"I am. I also lived in your world," she told them.

"Then what did you mean?" Zenjiro wanted to know.

She sighed and sat down cross-legged on the ground. "I'll tell you if you all have the time to listen," she said addressing everyone but her eyes were fixed on Dorulumon. Said Digimon stared back a moment before growling slightly and lying down. Cutemon went to sit on Dorulumon's back. Shoutmon sat really close to her.

She sighed and didn't look at any of them as she told her story. "It began a long time ago, some years before the Bagura Army began attacking. Both my brother, Alex, and I came to this world when we came upon two dying Digimon, who had been injured due to a local war. Alex and I both received a Xros Loader like the one Kudo Taiki has. Mine gray and his green. We spent some time here, finding we liked it much better than the world we had come from, despite the danger of running into those problematic Digimon. Unfortunately, we had to go home, so we did. We often thought about this world, but spent many years in your world. Due to a tragic automobile accident, my brother and I were critically injured. The doctors hadn't given much hope. To this day, I'm not sure how or why our Digimon contacted us. They offered to help us, like we had helped them. My brother and I spoke about it, determining it was the best thing to do for us and for our parents who frequently fought because of us. Having been in this world before, they downloaded our data into this world. While asleep, the rest of… us, you could say, was downloaded here. After that, our minds traveled here as well, so if you went to your world we would most likely be dead.

"At any rate, we ended up here, and settled here, in the Village of Smiles for many years. When we arrived, we were given new Xros Loaders, like the one I have. Though we were a part of this world, we were still human and vulnerable, so we still needed our Digimon. It was nice to live here, peaceful aside from an occasional quarrel. I met many creatures here, including the Digimon you see here. The first times the Bagura Army attacked… that's when it happened. The first time the Village of Smiles was attacked, my brother and I helped fight. We were victorious this first time, after good organization skills Alex had. However, we had considerable casualties. One of these was my brother, Alex. He was killed in the war. He… he gave me his data, which I keep in my Xros Loader. I freed his Digimon, and a few asked to stay with me, so I let them. I found I couldn't stay in this village anymore, there were too many things that reminded me of Alex. So, I took to traveling and becoming familiar with this world. If I happened in a Zone that was being attacked by the Bagura Army, I helped fight against them. I came back occasionally. In one of these occasions, you came along." She shrugged. "Since my data is here, I am able to DigiXros myself with my Digimon."

Everyone was silent. "I'm sorry," Akari said softly.

"It's in the past," was all Grey said unblinkingly and still not looking at anyone.

Grey looked at her lap surprised, to find Cutemon had jumped into her lap. "I don't like seeing anyone sad because it makes me sad, kyu. Please smile, kyu," he pleaded looking up at her with watery eyes.

Grey stared a moment before she sighed. Her lips twitched, then quirked until they formed a little smile. "Like this?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

Cutemon hugged her. "Thanks, kyu."

"You're welcome," Grey answered quietly.

There was silence for some time. "Why did Alex call you 'Anna'?" Shoutmon asked.

She stared at him for a long time. Looking away from him and the others she said in an almost embarrassed manner, "My real name is Savanna, but I never liked that name, so he would call me Anna." There was silence once again. "We should move on to the next Zone," she said. Everyone stood at her words. Dorulumon and Cutemon leaving on their own way. As Taiki gathered his Digimon, Grey gathered some of her brother's data and reformed it. "Dorulumon, Cutemon, wait!" she said and ran toward the retreating figures.

They stopped and Dorulumon turned, Cutemon on his back. It wasn't good that she was exerting herself, but she wanted to do this. "Kyu?" Cutemon said.

"I don't know if we'll meet again or not, but there's something I'd like for you to do for me," she said.

"What is it, kyu?"

"I'd like for you to wear this, let me give it to you," she said.

"Okay," Cutemon agreed readily. Grey slipped a bracelet around Cutemon's wrist and adjusted it. "Thank you, kyu!" he exclaimed.

She nodded and went to Dorulumon. "Let me give this to you, please. Take it," she said.

Dorulumon deliberated for a moment. "Fine," he allowed and she placed a leather band on his front forepaw.

She smiled at him slightly. "Thank you to both of you. I wish you luck on your journey," she said before heading back toward Taiki. Yes, she would have to get accustomed to traveling with these other creatures, but, their hearts were set in the right place and so she would help them, she had to. It was for the best. _'I hope you're happy Alex, because I think I might finally be able to come to terms with your loss… but I still miss you terribly,'_ she thought. And with this newfound hope these newcomers had given her, she set out with them.

~.~.~.

They had gone through several Zones already, their adventures only serving to bind them together, and even Dorulumon and Cutemon had joined them. Her set of mind had not changed about Dorulumon despite finding out he had been part of the Bagura Army, and was glad that Beelzemon had joined them as well. They had run into Kiriha a couple of times, except he once provided a distraction when Taiki and Dorulumon were imprisoned in the Magma Zone, by fighting with Tactimon. She wasn't really sure if Kiriha had done it with the purpose of helping or not, but all the same she was glad for that.

At the moment it was sunset and she was carrying ChibiKamemon, who was tired after having kept pace with them on his short legs. She felt affection for the small, cute Digimon, and she liked carrying him around. He didn't seem to mind, so she was glad about that. As they walked, Shoutmon walked passed her throwing a glare in her direction and looking rather cross. He didn't speak to her, and walked to the front to take his usual spot next to Taiki. She was used to this, as he had done it many times before when she had lived in the Village of Smiles… before that first Bagura Army attack. Although, somewhat used to it, she had never understood why he did it. He avoided the subject whenever she brought it up. Alex used to smile this knowing smile but when she asked he would just tell her that Shoutmon should be the one to tell her that. Well, she decided that today would be the day she _would_ find out and he _would_ tell her.

Once they settled she put ChibiKamemon down and smiled at him. She walked toward Taiki and Shoutmon. When Shoutmon saw her coming he crossed his arms and faced away from her, his nose in the air. He was determined to ignore her. Well, she was determined to not be ignored. She smiled slightly at Taiki and said, "I need to speak with Shoutmon."

"I don't want to talk to you," Shoutmon said stubbornly.

She smirked a little. "I didn't ask if you did," she said and proceeded to drag him away from the group while he protested. "I really just need to talk to him," she called back at Taiki. He nodded looking unsure. Once a little ways away from the group (though they could still be seen) she let him go and placed her hands on her hips. He resumed his previous pose. "You can't ignore me forever Shoutmon," she said.

"You're the one that wanted to talk to me," he informed her.

"I want to know what's got you so crossed. Remember when we used to live in the Village of Smiles, whenever I asked you would never answer me. Well, it's time we changed that," she said seriously, looking down at him.

"I won't tell you so why don't you just go back to ChibiKamemon," he said.

Grey bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop a chuckle. "Well, for one because I intend to find out. Now, don't say it like that or you're going to have me think you're jealous," she said with some amusement and shook her head.

"I'm not!" he protested vigorously and with more energy than necessary.

She blinked at the suddenness. "I know you're not, I'm just saying that's how it sounded," she replied somewhat surprised and confused at his reaction.

"Okay, but I'm not," he assured her.

"Okay," she said and paused, "Now, why won't you tell me?"

"I don't have to," he said.

"Yes you do. Because you're mad at me. I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can stop doing it," she explained.

"I won't tell you," he rejoined again.

She sighed in exasperation. "Stop acting like a petulant child and tell me!" she exclaimed stomping her foot well-aware of the fact she was acting just like him.

"No!"

"Why not?" she insisted.

"Because I don't want to!" he responded.

"After everything we've been through and you still won't tell me? What's wrong with you?" she said finally. She sounded confused, impatient, and hurt. It just wasn't fair! She wouldn't have minded if it was something else, but this wasn't fair because one of the things she disliked the most was when Shoutmon was angry at her or upset. Especially when she didn't know why.

He dropped his posture and looked at her. "If you really want to know, it's not your fault," he let her know. "Now, just go back to ChibiKamemon and leave me alone."

She stared at him a moment and then sat on her heels to his level. "I won't. Shoutmon, you're the Digimon I've known the longest, after my own. I care very much for you. I won't leave you alone. Now, if it's not my fault then why do you get mad at me?" she asked and she patted his head. When he looked at her she smiled.

He placed his hands behind his back and looked down at his feet. This wasn't a usual thing for him so she was a bit surprised but she didn't say anything. He began digging his toe on the ground. "Fine, if you really want to know. But you can't laugh at me," he warned.

"Don't worry Shoutmon, I won't laugh at you. Promise," she assured.

He nodded. "You… you're a nice human. You were the first one I met, you know," he told her.

She smiled. "Thank you, you're nice too," she told him and let him continue.

He shrugged. "It just bothers me," he admitted.

She frowned feeling a little confused. "That I'm nice?" she queried. He shook his head. "What bothers you then?" she asked. He shrugged again. She gave a tiny sigh and she took a more comfortable position on the ground. She reached for his hand. Startled, he looked at her. She gave him a little smile. "I won't laugh at you, remember? You can tell me. What bothers you?" she asked him.

"ChibiKamemon," he answered.

She blinked. "But… Shoutmon, he admires you so much. It's one of the reasons he joined Xros Heart, because of you. ChibiKamemon looks up to you," she said not understanding why the little Digimon bothered Shoutmon.

"But you're always with him," he said suddenly. She didn't understand what he was getting at. "And you carry him," he added after a long moment.

"So… it bothers you that I carry him?"

"No, just that you're always with him," he said sounding kind of frustrated that she didn't understand.

She was silent a long moment and looked passed him with a small frown. "So… you really are jealous," she said quietly. He didn't say anything. "Aw, so you care about me," she said and her lips quirked.

He looked away. "Yeah, okay, I like you," he admitted and had he not been red, the blush would have been very noticeable.

Grey stared at him a moment. "Does it bother you that I'm always with him, or that I'm not always with you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It bothers me because I don't know if you…" he trailed off and shrugged.

She smiled slightly. "You don't know if I like you or not so it bothers you when I spent time with other Digimon," she said for him and he nodded. She again bit her bottom lip before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She drew back and let go of his hand. She smiled bashfully and her blush _was_ noticeable. He stared at her with wide eyes. "So, maybe I like you too," she replied and shrugged but she didn't look at him. So, she was surprised when she was suddenly glomped by Shoutmon. He did it with such force he threw her back. She laughed as she hugged him. It had been a long since she'd really laughed.

"But I'm a Digimon," he said suddenly, as if he had just thought of it.

She blinked up at him as if she didn't understand. "I know," she said slowly.

"But, why… why do you like me then? I'm just a Digimon," he said and blinked.

She chuckled. "Because you're you, that's why. I like who you are, it doesn't matter what you look like. But… you have a childish cuteness to you," she said with a shrug. She laughed again when she was glomped by him again and blushed when he kissed her cheek. "Well, I'm glad we finally straightened that out… it only took years," she said. She sat up and hugged him when he looked nervous and he didn't look at her. "Let's go back," she suggested with a smile.

"Okay," he said considerably cheered. She stood up with him in her arms.

"Do you want me to put you down?" she asked him. He thought about it a moment before he nodded. She smiled and put him down. As they walked, he took ahold of her hand. He grinned at the group when they got there, as she assumed her normal expression, though she was blushing. Taiki, Zenjiro, and Akari looked considerably surprised, while the Digimon present looked quite happy for the two. Cutemon and ChibiKamemon were the first to reach them, hugging Grey. She smiled and sat down with them, Shoutmon promptly joining her. They talked lowly and the humans (except Grey) present blinked when Shoutmon said something that made the two smaller Digimon and Grey giggle. She momentarily rested her head on his before she pulled back. Dondokomon began beating his head in festive spirits and the more serious Digimon, these being Dorulumon, Beelzemon, and Knightmon only watched seeming slightly amused. After a moment the group with Grey stood and went toward the rest.

"I didn't think that was possible," commented Beelzemon offhandedly.

Grey shrugged. "Well, I've been here for years. I'm part of this world, I know there's some sense in there somewhere," she said with a smirk. He only shrugged. It had taken some Zones before Grey was able to once again tell the story of her and her brother to the newcomers.

Akari was the first of the humans to approach them. She smiled tentatively. "Are you happy?" was all she asked.

Grey focused on the girl. They hadn't quite bonded so closely, but Grey liked the girl. She gave a faint smile. "Certainly, I've liked him… for a while. He's quite selfless, despite of how it may seem sometimes," Grey responded. Shoutmon only nodded.

Akari smiled. "Then I'm happy for you," she replied with a more confident smile. She hugged Grey and then squeezed the breath out of Shoutmon, making Grey chuckle.

"Thank you, Akari-chan," Grey answered, addressing her like that for the first time. Akari grinned. Shoutmon just barely able to regain his breath.

The two other boys neared them. Zenjiro seemed something between confused and incredulous. Taiki smiled and when he reached them, he high-fived Grey and Shoutmon. Grey liked Taiki and admired and respected him for his kind heart and inability to leave those in danger or hurt behind. He was also an amazing General and was glad that's who Shoutmon had gotten.

Later that night, everyone had settled down for the night. Grey was still awake as she gazed up at the stars, Shoutmon sleeping next to her. She thought about her life in general, and determined that after so many years after her brother's death, she could finally say she was happy. She still felt the loss of course, but now it was more balanced with this happiness she felt. It had taken some time for her to come to terms with the fact she was indeed, attracted to a Digimon. It had been hard, but she couldn't help it, she liked his personality, so cheerful and so helpful. Even his desire to become king, it was to protect all the Digimon. She really did like him for who he was. She always thought he was cute, but in the way she thought ChibiKamemon was, a childish kind of cute. She wasn't sure why exactly Shoutmon liked her, but she was glad he did. She smiled when Shoutmon shifted closer to her in his sleep. She held him and settled against him, her eyes closing. _'Alex? Are you as happy as I am right now? Is this what you knew all this time that you wouldn't tell me, insisting Shoutmon should be the one to tell me? Are you happy for me? This is what you wanted, didn't you, for me to be happy? That's what you told me you wanted. I really am happy, with everyone around me now, even the ever unemotional Dorulumon and Beelzemon. I know you'll always be with me too, and in knowing that, I think I can now finally be happy._ And with these thoughts she was able to go to sleep.

**Well, there you have it. Funny, I had the idea in my head… I never planned how I was going to develop it though, so the result is this. Hope you liked. I mean, it was hard writing a human/Digimon pairing… plus, it's my first fanfic in the Xros Wars universe. I mean, it's different from writing Yugioh and Harry Potter. So, please review to let me know how I did. Please?**


End file.
